


my whole heart will be yours forever

by SweetTveitoPie



Series: prompts [3]
Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, I can't tag for shit, Just lots of fluff, courfeyrac makes an appearance at the very end, just read it pls, this is one of the cutest things i've ever written i'm proud
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 02:31:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12245328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetTveitoPie/pseuds/SweetTveitoPie
Summary: He exhaled, feeling as if a great weight had been lifted off his shoulders. His voice dropping to a whisper, he murmured once again, “I love you.”





	my whole heart will be yours forever

**Author's Note:**

> based off this prompt: "Person 1 thinks Person 2 is asleep when they admit their feelings to 2"
> 
> can you tell that i just completely gave up with the summary??
> 
> title inspired by sara bareilles' "i choose you"

“’Ponine?”

Éponine's head turned to her door after hearing a knock accompanied by a muffled, familiar voice. Unaware of the giddy smile that spread out on her face, she jumped up to open the door, revealing Enjolras standing at her door, all wrapped up for the harsh New York winter. She looked him up and down—he was clad in a thick maroon coat, black jeans, and boots, with a nice crimson scarf thrown around his neck and a few golden curls poking out of the grey beanie pulled over his head. His winter attire was a sharp contrast to Éponine's fuzzy unicorn pyjamas.

“’Jolras! Hi!” Éponine took his hand in hers, blissfully unaware of how he froze for a millisecond, and dragged him inside her dorm. “What's up?”

“Do you have any plans for tonight?” Enjolras enquired, politely declining by shaking his head when she motioned for him to sit down.

Éponine glanced out the window, glancing at the pitch black sky, and saw snow drift past the glass. “No, not really. Cosette’s gone out—undoubtedly to spend with her precious Marius.” She laughed, rolling her eyes in amusement. She had long since gotten over the freckled law student _and_ her extremely brief infatuation with the vivacious blonde, and she now contented herself by living her life to the fullest—well, as fully as she possibly could—and hanging out with Les Amis in all parts of the city. “Oh, Cosette.”

“You had a crush on her,” Enjolras recalled, biting his lip to resist a smile.

“Yeah, because she’s fucking amazing and an actual angel,” Éponine replied, giving him a look before dissolving into laughs. “I’ve been alone for some time now. I could use some company.”

Yes, she was aware of the fact that her attempts to get him to invite her out were grossly transparent.

“Want to come over to my place?” Enjolras offered. Just then he realised that he didn't know exactly why he went to Cosette and Éponine's dorm—it seemed that he just wanted to see Éponine again.

It was odd, really—they had become close friends due to Éponine running off crying one day after initiating Marius and Cosette’s first meeting and promptly running into Enjolras in a hallway in the most literal sense. She had already known who he was at that time—they had met briefly when Marius introduced her to the rest of the Amis, but she hadn't liked him very much due to his aloof, stick-up-his-ass attitude. Despite all that, she hadn't hesitated to grab him and proceed to sob into his shirt moments after she ran into him, and much to her surprise—and his own—he held her in the middle of that near-empty hallway, letting her cry her eyes out, her tears soaking into his shirt. Afterwards, they formed a friendship that steadily grew closer and stronger with time, and all because of her crying into his shirt.

Anyway.

Éponine's deep brown eyes widened, surprised at his offer. It wasn't that she had never been to his place—she had been there far too many times to count, actually—she was simply surprised, since it was a Friday night and she assumed he’d have better to do than to hang out with her. “What time is it again?”

“Seven twenty-three.”

“Well, just let me change first.” She didn't bother telling him to go out of the room since she's changed in front of him before, and besides, he always turned around to give her some privacy. She rummaged about in her closet, trying to find some comfy clothes and layers to shield herself from the biting cold. She was no stranger to cold weather, having grown up in Paris, but New York winters were on a whole other level of fucking freezing.

After some time, she eventually decided on a rather loose-fitting black T-shirt emblazoned with the words “Both? Both. Both. Both is good” in the colours of the bisexual flag and galaxy leggings before pulling on gloves, thick fuzzy socks and boots, two fleeces and a giant sweatshirt, a scarf Jehan had knitted for her, jeans and snow pants, her trademark brown newsboy cap she wore everywhere in the autumn and winter months, and her oversized trench coat.

“You can turn around now,” Éponine told Enjolras, wrapping her trench coat tighter around herself.

Enjolras did, promptly stifling a laugh at the sight of her all bundled up and resembling a marshmallow more than a young woman. “It's not _that_ cold,” he told her, the corners of his lips twitching in amusement as he suppressed a smile at the sight of her in an excessive amount of layers.

Éponine stuck out her bottom lip petulantly, an action Enjolras found strangely endearing. “Shut up,” she mumbled. “You’ve lived here longer than I have. You don't get to talk.”

He shook his head, smiling, and said, “Well, shall we go?”

They were soon walking through the NYU campus, making their way to Enjolras’s off-campus apartment in Greenwich Village, which he shared with Combeferre and Courfeyrac. They had both gone out for the night—Courfeyrac undoubtedly to some wild frat party and Combeferre to God knows where, and Éponine couldn't help but feel secretly pleased when Enjolras told her that they'd have the whole apartment to themselves. She loved it there—it was much nicer and roomier than the cramped dorm she and Cosette shared, and who knows? Maybe it had something to do with the fact that Enjolras was there.

“So what do you want to do at my place, exactly?” Enjolras prompted, shoving his hands into his coat pockets and prompting Éponine to do the same, shivering as she did so.

Éponine shrugged. “I don't know—just hang out, maybe watch a movie or bake something together? I don't care as long as we have fun. I love spending time with you,” she replied, giving him a soft, dimpled smile and making his heart skip a few beats.

The pair walked in comfortable silence through the drifting snow, which had begun to pile up in heaps on the ground. Éponine shivered—after a few years of living in New York, she still hasn't gotten used to the freezing temperatures. Enjolras noticed how she shivered and put an arm around her without a second thought, pulling her close and making her tense up for a moment.

“Um—is this okay?” Enjolras asked uncertainly, not wishing for her to be uncomfortable.

She relaxed at the feeling of his arm around her and did the same with him, her hand resting on his waist, one of her slender arms snaking around him. “Yeah, it’s perfect.”

They continued to walk down the streets, the sides of their bodies pressed together for warmth in the harsh cold. Éponine managed to discreetly breathe in the scent of Enjolras's cologne—he smelled like lavender that night. They were both silent, comfortable in each other's simple presence, as they walked through Washington Square Park, people passing by every so often. The wind had picked up considerably by the time they reached Enjolras's apartment, and with more wind came more snow. Éponine was more than happy to run indoors.

“Ah, finally! Warmth!” Éponine sighed in satisfaction once she was engulfed by warm air, throwing her coat off the moment she walked through the door. She proceeded to peel off her layers and toss them into a chair by the door until she was simply in her T-shirt, leggings, and fuzzy socks, and she practically skipped into the living room and out of sight. Enjolras stood there gazing after her absent-mindedly as he took off his coat and hung it up on the coat hanger, doing the same with Éponine’s coat. By the time he found her in the kitchen, raiding his refrigerator, he had taken off all of his layers, leaving him in a burgundy T-shirt, jeans, and dinosaur socks Joly had given to him.

Éponine turned around with a strawberry yogurt nutrition bar in hand and jumped when she saw Enjolras standing there. “I’m sorry!” she apologised thickly through a mouthful of yogurt bar. “I really like these yogurt bars!”

“Help yourself,” Enjolras told her matter-of-factly, walking around the counter to stand by her so they could stare into the fridge together. “I really should go grocery shopping soon,” he mused, noticing how the fridge was practically empty aside from condiments, some eggs, the remaining two yogurt bars, and bread.

“Yes, you should,” Éponine agreed, glancing sideways at him. “But let’s watch a movie first.”

“Whatever you want,” he murmured, turning so they’d be facing each other. She gazed up at him and they locked eyes, leading to them standing there just staring into each other’s eyes with unreadable expressions on their faces for quite a while before he cleared his throat and broke eye contact.

“So what movie do you want to watch?” she prompted, tilting her head and looking at him with a curious look in her eyes. “I was thinking Zootopia maybe, but if not, we could binge Harry Potter or something.”

“No, no, Zootopia sounds great,” he reassured her, reaching out to awkwardly pat her shoulder, not noticing how she turned pink at his touch. “Maybe we could have that Harry Potter marathon right after?” He phrased it more like a question than a suggestion.

Éponine’s face lit up, a grin breaking out on her face. “Yeah, that’s great!”

Enjolras chuckled and took her hand in his without a second thought, squeezing it. “Let me get the popcorn. Could you go get a blanket, please?”

“Will do, chief,” she quipped, trotting off to find a blanket and some pillows as Enjolras grabbed a few packets of popcorn out of the pantry and an enormous popcorn bowl. By the time Éponine returned, draped in a gigantic scarlet blanket that easily covered her small, slim figure, Enjolras was popping the final bag of popcorn, the other two bags having been emptied into the bowl. She poked him in the shoulder, startling him.

“’Sup, idiot?” She laughed at the sight of his bewildered look and pulled him into a hug, somehow managing to keep the blanket wrapped securely around her as she looked up into his eyes, their bodies pressed together. “God, you should see the look on your face! You may be an idiot sometimes, but you’re _my_ idiot, and that’s all that matters.”

 _I’d like to be more than just your idiot,_ he caught himself thinking. He immediately brushed it off, choosing to try to forget about it rather than dwell on it further and end up stressing himself out. Just then, the microwave beeped loudly, and Éponine’s entire face lit up.

“Popcorn!” She snatched the popcorn bag out of the microwave and wasted no time in opening it and emptying it into the giant popcorn bowl, filling it to the brim with cheesy artificial goodness. Once the bowl was securely in her arms, she trudged off to the living room, Enjolras trailing after her. They settled in on the insanely comfortable couch, wrapping the blanket tightly around them and snuggling together, ignoring the butterflies erupting in their stomachs as they balanced the popcorn bowl on their laps while the movie started.

“God, I love this movie,” Éponine remarked through a mouthful of popcorn as she snuggled closer to Enjolras under the pretense of wanting more warmth despite it already being perfectly toasty in the apartment. His breath caught in his throat as she rested her head on his shoulder, using it as a pillow while wrapping the blanket tighter around them. Tentatively, he moved his arm so it’d be around her, and much to his secret delight, she let him do so, snuggling as close as physically possible to him.

“It really is a great movie,” Enjolras agreed, scooping up a handful of popcorn and stuffing it into his mouth. Almost unconsciously, his head slowly fell against Éponine’s, and it took her a while to notice the slight weight of his head against hers. She smiled softly to herself, thinking, _Is this what happiness feels like?_

The pair sat in silence, occasionally exchanging a few words here and there as they watched the movie, stuffing themselves with popcorn. Once it was over, they immediately started their Harry Potter marathon, and about halfway through _Prisoner of Azkaban_ , Éponine could feel her eyelids grow heavy, becoming even drowsier as the night dragged on. After some time, she just couldn’t keep her eyes open, and she had had her eyes closed for a while before Enjolras noticed that she was seemingly asleep.

“’Ponine?” he whispered, gently nudging her. When she didn’t stir, he took a deep breath before exhaling until his breath caught in his throat when she shifted slightly, snuggling closer to him in her apparent sleep and becoming still once again.

Being rather sleepy himself, he absent-mindedly pressed a soft kiss to her temple before pulling back after realising what he had done. “’Ponine,” he breathed, his voice barely audible as he glanced at her peacefully sleeping form, all curled up and softly breathing, wrapped in a blanket with her head on his shoulder.

“You know, ’Ponine,” he started quietly, wrapping his arm tighter around her, “we’ve been friends for a long time. I know you probably can’t hear me saying this, and besides, if I knew you could, I wouldn’t be saying this because—well, I guess it’s because I’m just scared. I—” He took a deep breath, gazing down at her once again. “I have feelings for you. I’m in love with you, ’Ponine. I—I like you.” No, that didn’t feel quite right. “No. ’Ponine, I _love_ you.” He laughed softly to himself at how it felt to finally say it, odd and terrifying and amazing and relieving all at once. “I love you. I—you’re such a fantastic person, so loyal and caring and independent, and I _love_ that. I’m in love with every aspect of you. I think you’re beautiful, ’Ponine. I—I love you. I love you.” He exhaled, feeling as if a great weight had been lifted off his shoulders. His voice dropping to a whisper, he murmured once again, “I love you.”

Little did he know that she wasn’t fully asleep and heard every word he said. He drew a sharp breath when he felt her stir beside him, her big brown eyes blinking open. She turned her head and looked up, finding herself gazing into his captivating blue eyes, maintaining a held gaze, and she could hardly believe what he had just said. He loved her. He, Gabriel Alexandre Enjolras, _loved_ her. She could feel her heartbeat quicken at this revelation. He loved her! Enjolras _loved_ her!

“’Jolras?” she breathed, still locking eyes with him. He gazed into her dark eyes and leaned in ever so slightly, giving her any opportunity to draw back. Instead, to his immense surprise, she leaned in as well, her eyes fluttering shut when her lips met his in a gentle, chaste kiss.

His blue eyes widened at this unexpected turn of events, and he soon found himself kissing her back, his hand moving up to trace her jawline with his thumb as she sighed into the kiss, feeling how his lips curved into a smile against hers. He felt like his insides were melting as he kissed her, giddy thoughts racing through his mind at the feeling of her lips on his. After a few fleeting moments, she pulled away, gazing into his eyes once again with a curious sort of wonder.

“Hi,” she whispered.

“Hi,” he breathed in reply, wondering if she heard what he had said when he thought she was asleep. “’Ponine, I—”

She silenced him with another kiss, effectively cutting him off. When she pulled back, she reached up to run her thumb over his lips, murmuring in slight amusement, “I was wondering when you’d make a move.”

He turned pink, making her laugh softly. “You heard…?” he asked, sheepish and hesitant.

She bit her lip, a corner of her mouth turning up in a half-smile as her hand found its way into his, lacing their fingers together. “Every word.”

He blushed even harder, rather embarrassed that she had heard him confess his feelings for her after all. “I meant it,” he caught himself saying before he could stop himself.

“I know you did,” she whispered, leaning in for another kiss and capturing his lips with hers. Her heart was pounding wildly in her chest as the world around them faded away, choosing to focus on just _him_ —the taste and feeling of his lips on hers, how perfectly their hands fit together, how he made her feel things nobody else had ever made her feel. She felt like she was walking on sunshine, and after several long, perfect moments, they broke apart, and she saw that he was unable to open his eyes until a few moments had passed, his blue eyes opening and gazing into her brown.

“I love you, ’Jolras,” Éponine confessed, her voice barely above a whisper, squeezing his hand.

Her confession should not have been able to make Enjolras so happy it made him feel like he was on top of the world, but it did, and the next thing he knew, he was pulling her back into another kiss, wrapping his arms around her waist and taking his hand out of hers as her arms slid up to hang loosely around his neck, letting him pull her close. He couldn’t stop himself from grinning like an idiot into the kiss, making her laugh softly against his lips as one of her hands moved up into his hair, threading her fingers through his golden curls. When she pulled away for air, he bowed his head, his forehead brushing hers as he chuckled to himself, unable to believe it.

“’Ponine.” He traced her jawline with his thumb, ever so gentle, gazing at her lips for a split second before looking her in the eye. His captivating blue eyes were full of nothing but love and affection as he gazed at her tenderly, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. “You love me?”

“Yes,” she confirmed, not even hesitating to answer. “I—I thought you didn’t return my feelings, so I just stayed silent. I didn’t want my silly feelings to ruin things between us.”

“’Ponine, that would _never_ ruin things between us,” he reassured her, kissing her yet again. When they broke apart, their faces inches from one another’s, he asked, “’Ponine, will you be my girlfriend?”

Her lips curved into a little smile as she pulled him back towards her, pressing her lips to his. When she pulled away, he whispered in a low voice, “So is that a yes?”

She kissed him once more, her hand slipping into his, lacing their fingers together. “Yes,” she replied into the kiss, unable to resist a giddy smile.

* * *

The next morning, Courfeyrac came back to the apartment, slightly hungover due to having gotten completely wasted after a wild night of partying and an eventful one-night stand, and he nearly screeched when he saw Éponine and Enjolras cuddling together on the couch, wrapped in a thick blanket, sound asleep. Stopping himself from screaming so he wouldn’t wake them, he whipped out his phone and quickly snapped several pictures of the blond and brunette sleeping on the couch, proceeding to send them to all of the Amis through their group chat.

 **seems like they’ve gotten their shit together**. After typing that out, Courfeyrac didn’t hesitate to hit send. Almost immediately, he was stormed by a flurry of incredulous texts, ranging from **HOLY FUCKING SHIT** and **SHE BROKE THE MARBLE MAN** to a series of question marks and exclamation points to a string of nothing but emojis. Looking up from his phone, he stole a glance at Éponine and Enjolras—they were still sleeping peacefully together, her head resting on his shoulder. He caught himself smiling at the sweet sight—he had known of how they had been pining for each other for a long time, and it warmed his heart to see them so calm and content in each other’s presence. He tiptoed past them on his way to his room, careful not to wake them up, and he stole one more glance at the pair.

Their hands were intertwined.

**Author's Note:**

> catch the little rent reference i snuck in?
> 
> this is the cutest thing i've ever written i'm proud of myself
> 
> comments/kudos are greatly appreciated!!
> 
> i'm also on tumblr; come say hi!!


End file.
